Embarrassed
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Yurio esperaba tener una velada romántica junto a Otabek... sería una lástima que cierta pareja de patinadores decidieran actuar de adultos responsables esa noche. / Viktuuri, Otayuri


**Helloooo, Giiirrrls~**

 **Les traigo otro fic feo, ando inspirada esta semana.**

 **Also, me gustaría pedirles opinión sobre algo, pero se los dejo al final del capítulo. Ya saben, para tener algo que poner en vez de mis chistes fomes(?)**

 **Espero les guste~**

* * *

Esa mañana estaba especialmente tenso. Tenía planes para este día, iba a ser SU día, nada podía salir mal. Viktor en su café mañanero, leyendo el periódico; Yuuri preparando el desayuno. Si iba a decir algo sería mejor hacerlo ahora.

Con suma normalidad, sin dejar de comer de su cuenco con cereal y leche, dijo:

—Voy a traer a un amigo hoy.

...

Yuuri dejó caer un plato, Viktor se deshizo del periódico en un tiempo récord.

—¿U-un amigo? ¿Qué amigo? —La alegría del japonés solo era comparable a su sorpresa. Sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas.

—Se llama Otabek.

—¿El kazajo?

—Sí.

Viktor intercalaba su mirada con ojos grandes entre los dos muchachos, claro, sin olvidar su boca en forma de corazón.

—¡Será maravilloso! Podrá comer el katsudon que prepara Yuuri y le enseñaré mis medallas ¡Y también las fotos de Yurio en su primera competencia!

—Esas son buenas ideas, Viktor.

—¿Verdad?

Y aquí es cuando sentía su ira brotar cada vez más con cada miradita que esos dos se intercambiaban. Por supuesto, el volcán Yuri Plisetsky no tardó en explotar.

—¡Esas ideas son basura! ¡No haremos nada de eso! Veré una película con él.

—¿Qué película?

—Oh, a mi me gustan los musicales~

—¡Sin ustedes! Seremos...—Ese desvío de la mirada, ese tono carmín en las mejillas...—Solo nosotros dos.

Por supuesto que no pasaron desapercibidos para los mayores.

—De ser así, solo nos queda respetar tu privacidad. ¿Cierto, Yuuri?

—Cierto, Viktor.

Sus sonrisas cómplices los delataban.

* * *

Ya casi eran las siete. Se había preocupado hasta del más mínimo detalle para esa noche. Ordenó toda la sala de estar, se encargó hasta de la más mínima mota de polvo, dejó refrescos en la mesa e incluso colocó flores en un jarrón. Como si esto no fuera poco, además se dio un baño minucioso y se colocó una tenida juvenil: Jeans y camisa. No despegaba la mirada del teléfono, atento a la hora, mientras se ocupaba de que su cabello estuviese perfectamente alineado. Necesitaría mucho estilo para esta noche.

Siete en punto, el timbre de la entrada sonó.

Su corazón se aceleró enseguida. Ni en un millón de años hubiese estado preparado para esto.

Tiró el cepillo sin importar a dónde fue a parar, guardó su teléfono y se fue deprisa a abrir la puerta. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se detuvo en seco. De improviso escuchó cómo la puerta se abría y él no había sido quien lo hizo. Su mirada de preocupación surgió al instante.

— _"Que haya abierto el cerdo, que haya abierto el cerdo.."_ —Pensaba rogándole a cualquier deidad que le escuchase: Desde Dios hasta Superman.

—Eres el amigo de Yurio, ¿No es así? Adelante, pasa.

Y Superman le había escuchado. Era de las pocas veces en su vida en las que el japonés tenía una voz de ángel, mas el peligro todavía estaba latente... y por peligro se refería a Viktor. Aún así, tenía una pequeña esperanza en un rincón de su corazón de que Viktor decidiera tener piedad, no humillarlo, y retirarse luego de saludar.

—¡Oh, Privet!~ Yuri te ha estado esperando ¡Se demoró dos horas en arreglarse para verte!

Y ahí va su esperanza.

—¡VIKTOR!

En un parpadeo se encontraba en la entrada, aguantándose las ganas de quebrar una silla en la espalda de Viktor, pero no lo haría... al menos por ahora. Debía causar una buena impresión.

—Otabek, vamos a la sala.

Tomó del brazo al pelinegro y se lo llevó consigo antes de que la humillación siguiera.

—¡Yurio, espera!

Instintivamente ambos voltearon ante el grito del ruso mayor y se encontraron con un flash.

* * *

—¿Ellos son tus padres?

—¡No, no lo son! Solo son un par de idiotas con los que vivo.

—Entiendo...

Yuri colocaba la película en el reproductor mientras el kazajo observaba la casa de su amigo. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí. Tenía una decoración sobria y ventanas grandes, además de premios y diplomas. También habían muchas fotos de las personas que vivían ahí. La más cercana era aquella en una pequeña mesa donde Yurio se hallaba durmiendo, Yuuri lo tapaba con un cobertor y Viktor se tomaba una selfie en esta escena, posando con un dedo en su boca en señal de mantener silencio. Otabek sonrió levemente.

—Si fueran mis padres me estaría comiendo mi propio cabello ¡Son insoportables! —Comentó mientras se sentaba junto a su compañero y encendía la televisión—Conociéndolos, seguramente Viktor está agregando las fotos que nos sacó a un álbum y el katsudon debe estar a punto de traer galletas.

A penas escuchó eso el japonés se dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina.

—Viktor, no imprimas esas fotos.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¡Son para la posteridad! Oye... ¿No ibas a llevarles esas galletas?

* * *

Ya llevaban un cuarto de la película y nada. Otabek se mantenía observando la pantalla con serenidad y Yurio intentaba disimular sus ganas de romance ahogando sus penas en refresco.

En ese momento su mente fue iluminada con uno de los tantos recuerdos románticos entre Viktor y el katsudon. Sí, de esos recuerdos que le daban arcadas.

 _ **/Flash back/**_

Viktor invadió el espacio personal de Yuuri, quedándose a tan solo unos pocos centímetros de su cara.

—Oye, Yuuri~ ¿Te gustan mis ojos?

—S-sí, por supuesto. Son muy lindos.

Ambos conectaron sus miradas severos segundos hasta traducirlas en un largo beso.

 _ **/Fin del flash back/**_

Si a ellos les funcionaba, más vale ponerlo en práctica.

Tomó un trago largo de soda y se armó de valor.

—O-oye, Otabek ¿Te gustan mis ojos?

—Sí, son los ojos de un soldado.

Otabek siguió viendo la televisión.

* * *

Ya llevaban un cuarto de la película y Viktor no escuchaba ningún sonido sugestivo.

De algún modo logró escabullirse del lado de Yuuri y con mucho sigilo se puso a observar desde el marco de la puerta la escena de los dos adolescentes. Por supuesto que aquellos ojos azules en medio de la oscuridad fueron vistos por cierto gatito iracundo.

Rápidamente comenzaron a hablar en señas y gestos, en pos de que el kazajo no se enterara.

—"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"

—"Shh! Te estoy ayudando. Tienes que..."

Si algo había aprendido Viktor en 28 años de vida, es que la práctica vale más que la experiencia... esa era la razón de por qué estaba arrimándose a la muralla y besándola como si estuviera en una película porno de mala calidad.

—"LÁRGATE"

—Yuri, ¿Pasa algo?

La voz de Otabek le cayó como balde de agua fría. Se volteó y negó fervientemente, intentando bloquearle la visión al marco de la puerta.

—¡No, nada! Solo... voy al baño un momento.

—¿Quieres que pause la película?

—No, ya la he visto varias veces. Me pondré al corriente después.

Una vez seguro de que Otabek tuviera la vista en la cinta, salió rápido de la habitación para darle su merecido a cierto patinador entrometido.

* * *

El último recuerdo que tenía de Viktor era haberlo visto planchar la ropa, pensaba que aquello lo mantendría ocupado... craso error. Suspiró hondo, ya sabía dónde podría estar.

Mas no sabía _cómo_ podía estar.

Su sorpresa fue encontrar a Yurio encima de Viktor, sentado en su espalda, haciéndole una llave de lucha libre que involucraba las piernas del mayor y una flexibilidad sobrehumana.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

—¡Baja la voz! —Gritaron ambos al unísono, claro, uno fúrico y otro en agonía.

Así, Yurio se bajó de Viktor y ambos le explicaron la situación al japonés entre susurros.

—¡Vino en medio de la película y empezó con sus obscenidades!

—¡Solo intentaba ayudarte!

—V-viktor...

En aquellos momentos Yuuri se sentía el más maduro de los tres. Solo se mantenía masajeando sus sienes luego de escuchar tanto sin sentido, de verdad no sabía como conciliar este altercado. Su vergüenza ajena era tremenda.

—¡Dijiste que respetarías mi privacidad!

—... ¿Yo dije eso? —Viktor Nikiforov no tenía una memoria especialmente confiable.

—¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Cuando ya preparaba su puño para estamparlo en la cara del mayor, apareció Otabek saliendo de la habitación.

—Uhm... ¿Interrumpo algo?

El tiempo en que se demoró en procesar la aparición del kazajo reinició todo su sistema y adoptó una personalidad más amable y asertiva mientras se acercaba a él.

—¡No, para nada! Ellos ya se iban a dormir, ya sabes, son viejos y eso.

—Son apenas las nueve... —Dijo Viktor

—Tengo veinticuatro años... —Continuó Yuuri.

Yurio volteó su cabeza recordando a la protagonista de "El exorcista", dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a la pareja.

—Ya debo irme, siento no poder terminar de ver la película contigo.

—Descuida, podemos terminarla otro día.

—Claro.

Ambos adolescentes se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Yurio abrió la puerta y Otabek salió, quedándose parado en el umbral.

—Adiós, Otabek. —Se despidió el rubio, extendiéndole la mano para realizar un apretón amistoso.

—Adiós, Yuri. —Otabek apretó la mano del chico y ejecutó aquel apretón amistoso... por supuesto, además de tirar de la mano del menor para acercar su cuerpo y poder besarlo profundamente.

Yurio estaba estupefacto y con las mejillas ardiendo. Sus ojos abiertos como si fueran platos podían ver la cara de goce del kazajo en todo su esplendor mientras lo besaba.

Pensar que había estado esperando por este momento desde hace tanto...

* * *

 **BONUS**

Cierto par de patinadores se hallaba en la cocina, con sus caras pegadas a la ventana, observando la escena.

Cuando por fin abandonaron la morbosidad y decidieron dejar de mirar el mágico momento de Yurio, el de lentes buscó en su billetera y le facilitó a Viktor un fajo de billetes, el cual los recibió con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

—Siempre pensé que solo era admiración...

—¿Ves, Yuuri? Yo no me equivoco. Te dije que era de los nuestros.

* * *

 **¡Fiesta, fiesta! Pluma, pluma BAAAAKAAA! (?)**

 **Ahora sí, la pregunta del millón. CHAN CHAN... ¿En qué otra plataforma les gustaría verme? I mean, me encanta fanfiction pero pensaba en ampliarme a otros horizontes(?)**

 **Me comentan en los reviews qué les pareció ;)**

 **Bye bye~~**


End file.
